


Because Maybe....You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me

by GuardianDemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crazy Hunting, Depression, F/M, He Gets His Grace Back Though, Human Lucifer, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Lucifer, Oops! Spoilers...., POV First Person, The Cage, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianDemon/pseuds/GuardianDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hunt with Sam and Dean and live in the bunker. Castiel still doesn't seem to trust you, and even seems to dislike you. After discovering Lucifer is out of the cage, and human, he now lives in the bunker where the Winchesters can keep an eye on him. What happens when you and the fallen archangel officially meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work for this fandom, so I apologize if it's horrible. I really appreciate the fact that after reading my shitty ass summary, you still decided to go ahead and click on the title to go read this 'masterpiece.' I hope you don't regret it! I will probably add more tags as the story goes on.

"Oh, shit." I looked at the collection of papers again. I blinked, hoping for it to be an illusion. Nope, definitely not an illusion and definitely screwed. "Oh, shit!" I picked up the phone and frantically dialed Sam's number. He picked up, "Y/N! You were right, we found the hideout, and Dean's already working on the lock now." My eyes widened, and I grabbed my jacket and keys, using my shoulder to hold the phone to my ear. "No, Sam wait! I mis-" He cut me off, "Sorry, he got it open and we're going in now! Call you back after it's over." And just like that, he hung up.

I called him back, but I got his voicemail instead. Damn it, Sam! He turned his phone off. I tried Dean, but he just let it ring before I got the same thing. He must've put it on silent as to not have it ring in the middle of the hunt. I ran to my car, and yanked open the door before hopping in and heading to the hideout. Luckily, it wasn't far from here. I drove as fast as I could, without trying to run over anyone or get the police on my tail. I almost veered off the road when Castiel teleported into the passenger seat. "Fucking hell, Castiel! A little warning next time!" My heartbeat increased and I tightened my grip on the wheel, trying not to panic. Castiel narrowed his eyes at me, "You seem to be distressed." Really? Nah, I'm just fine. "I miscalculated, there are a lot more vampires than what I originally thought, and Sam and Dean are there now. I tried to tell them, but I was unable to." Castiel's eyes widened the tiniest fraction. "And you let them go after the entire nest by themselves? Damn it, Y/N-"

"Ok, I get it! I screwed up! We can continue this later, but right now, Sam and Dean need our help." I got to the hideout, and cut the engine before popping the trunk and I grabbed a machete and my sword. Yeah, I use a sword. Cause I'm just that badass. I gave the machete to Castiel and we ran towards the barn. The door was open and there were dead bodies by the door. Fortunately, none of them were Sam and Dean. I heard the sound of fighting, and we both ran in to find Sam and Dean surrounded by at least a dozen vampires and they seemed to be losing.

"Hey!" I yelled and they all looked towards us. About half the vampires came towards us, and it turned into a bloodbath as the vampires tried to kill us. Castiel smited vampires left and right and cut off their heads, while I was playing vampire ninja, which is like fruit ninja, except in real life and with vampires. "Four against how many of you bloodsuckers? That's a bit unfair." I said as I chopped off another head, blood spurting all over me.

"You attempted to kill us while we were sleeping. That is unfair." A female vampire hissed at me, trying to get to me. I chopped off another head. "True, but we're not the ones killing innocents." She finally got to me, and I swung and missed. Fuck. She tackled me, and we both fell, my sword sliding across the floor. "Shit." I groaned, trying to kick her off me and get to my sword.

She grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. The vampire had me pinned to the floor and grinned, fangs glinting against the light before she leaned down....and got her head chopped off. I pushed her body off me and Dean kicked my sword to me. I grabbed it and rejoined the fight. There was triple the amount of vampires than I originally calculated and I could feel my arms strain as I killed vampire after vampire.

 _'We're going to lose.'_ I thought as the vampires advanced towards us and I felt despair wash over me as I remembered that it's my fault that Sam and Dean would die too. "Shut your eyes!" I heard Castiel yell, and I instinctively closed my eyes as a bright light shone. I threw my arm over my eyes and looked away. I heard the vampires screaming, before it all went silent. The light dimmed down, and I opened my eyes to see every vampire dead and burnt to crisp. I leaned my back against the wall, and slid down, breathing heavily. I got up, and walked out where Sam and Dean were waiting. I groaned, "Shit, I am so sorry guys, this is all my fau-" Castiel came up from behind me. "Because of you, they could've died!" He hissed angrily and I looked away from his angry gaze.

"Whoa, easy Cas! Even the best hunter makes mistakes." Dean said, looking apologetically at me. Oh Dean, bless your heart. I smiled sadly, "No, he's right. It was a moment of stupidity and I could've gotten you all killed if it weren't for Castiel." I walked to my car, and threw the bloody sword in the backseat. We drove back to the motel, the Impala behind me. I drove, feeling like a failure when suddenly, something big fell right in front of my car. I hit the brakes, the tires screeching to avoid hitting whatever had landed in front of me.

I could hear the Impala's tires also screeching, barely hitting my own car, but I didn't care about that right now. I got out of the car, and looked down to see what looked like a person? Falling from the sky? He had blonde hair and he stood up, towering over me. Sam and Dean, and didn't Castiel leave after we left the hideout?, were right behind me, when I heard Sam gasp and Dean pull out his gun. I saw Castiel's angel blade, before he put it to the man's throat. "Umm, guys?" I raised my eyebrows, taking a few steps back. Sam whispered something, and I wouldn't have heard him, if I wasn't standing so close to him. " _Lucifer_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you're reading this, then that means you decided to stick with my story. I will TRY to have a chapter out, before or on Tuesday, seeing how that's the day I actually started this story. For those who might be puzzled, I did change the title from Worthy to the title it is now. Sorry for any confusion! I know the chapters are short, but this is only the beginning. They will get longer as the story goes on. Thanks! :)

"Hello, little brother." Lucifer greeted coldly. I stared at him with new eyes. I might've not known Lucifer like the Winchesters did, but I knew enough from the stories they told me and just him standing there filled me with rage. He hurt Sam so badly, Sam still had nightmares even now. I almost wanted Castiel to slit his throat. Almost. We still need him to figure out how he got out of the cage and he might be useful in our fight against the Darkness. Castiel narrowed his eyes at Lucifer. "You seem...different." Castiel continued to stare at Lucifer, keeping the angel blade against his throat. I was expecting Lucifer to suddenly attack, but he just stood there. "Where is your grace?" Sam tensed, and Dean's grip on his gun tightened.

"You're human." Castiel realized, before abruptly putting his fingers to Lucifer's forehead and knocking him out. Wait, what? Human? We stared at the now unconscious devil. "Now what?" My voice breaks the silence. "We take him to the bunker." Castiel answered reluctantly, "No demons or angels will be able to track him there." Dean looked like he was going to protest, but he kept silent. Sam remained in silence, and I turned to him. "Are you okay, Sam?" He didn't say anything, walking back to the Impala. _'Way to go, Y/N,'_ I thought _, 'Of course he's not going to be okay with Lucifer, the guy who tortured him for nearly two centuries being in his home.'_ "Well I'll tell you one thing, he definitely ain't gonna be ridin with us." Dean said, looking very much like he wanted to end Lucifer right here, but he must've had my same train of thought about the Darkness.

"Don't worry about it." I grabbed the bloody sword from the seats and put it in the trunk, while Castiel put him in the car. I was a little worried about having the Devil in my car, even though he was unconscious. And human, apparently. I was surprised when Castiel sat in the passenger seat, but I guess it was to make sure Lucifer doesn't suddenly wake up or something. We drove in complete silence, until he spoke. "You're injured." I looked at the deep scratches on my arm that I got from that vampire when we were fighting. He reached out and I realized what he was going to do just in time. "No!" Castiel looked surprised at my protest. "It's fine, you don't have to heal me." I explained. Castiel didn't seem to be convinced. "It's not that bad really, save your grace for yourself. I can handle a few little scratches." I insisted.

"Those are not little scratches, let me hea-" "Castiel, I'm fine!" I felt a little guilty when he drew back. "Look, I've gotten injuries way worse than this before I met you. I'm not used to being healed with just a touch, and I don't want to be." He narrowed his eyes at me as if trying to read my mind. Yeah, good luck with that. You need my consent for that, remember? "It's hardly an inconvenience anyway. I'll just wrap it up later." I added and Castiel seemed to be frustrated. Sometimes he confuses me. There are times when he acts so cold, I'm sure he hates me. With his display just now, I don't know what to think anymore.

I pulled the sleeve of my jacket down, covering the scratches. I winced a little, as the material rubbed against the wound. I could feel his eyes on me, but I kept my eyes on the road. We arrived at the motel, and Castiel stayed in the car, presumably to keep an eye on Lucifer. He still hasn't explained the part about Lucifer being human, but we didn't really have the time to ponder on that with Lucifer being out in the open and the risk of demons and angels. I quickly packed up and took a few minutes to wrap my arm. The blood seeped through the gauze, but I'll just fix it later.

The bunker was, thankfully not far from here. An hour's drive, tops. I could feel Castiel's eyes boring into my skull, but I kept all my focus on the road as an effort to keep my face expressionless. We finally reached the bunker and Castiel teleported Lucifer to, I'm guessing the bunker dungeon. I found myself wondering why he didn't do that in the first place. His actions have been confusing today, but I didn't think too much of it. There are more important matters at hand.

Dean and Sam reached the bunker a few minutes after I did and we walked to the dungeon, to find Lucifer cuffed and Castiel standing over him. "Well, Cas? How is he out of the cage? And human?" Dean asked harshly, but I could detect a sliver of fear underlying his voice. Sam stayed back behind me. I glanced at him and he didn't make an effort to hide the fear on his face. "There is nothing on angel radio about the cage being open. If Lucifer is out and human, then Michael must be too. He must be in the same state as Lucifer, or at the very least injured if he hasn't contacted Heaven yet. Unfortunately, I don't know the reason of how Lucifer is human." Castiel answered, not looking at all annoyed at Dean's tone.

"How could he have lost his grace?" I asked, "I mean, there's no way he would let an angel close enough to actually manage to do it." Castiel shook his head, "He is an archangel. Even if an angel managed to get close enough, it wouldn't have worked. The only being that could remove his grace is our Father." I nodded, but I thought about his words in my head about his Father. "What if..." My voice trailed, not wanting to say it out loud, "What if your Father was the one that opened the cage?"

The guys looked at me in disbelief, and Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by our now awake prisoner. "She's precisely right, Castiel. Not bad...for a human. You're very perceptive." Lucifer smirked, scanning his eyes over me. I felt a chill go up my spine as he gazed at me, and I was unable to fight off the urge to shiver. He turned his stare to Sam. "Hello, Samuel."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry, readers!! I meant to have this chapter out a LONG time ago, but I had no idea what to write for it. I was mainly stuck on the part with TFW+Reader having the conversation with Lucifer. I'm sorry if this sucks, I really hate the way this chapter turned out. I PROMISE it will get better! Maybe not by next chapter.......WHO KNOWS?! Thanks for reading!

I could see Sam trembling from the corner of my eye. I felt blindly behind me, and grabbed his hand. I squeezed his hand and I felt him calm down a little. Lucifer stared at our clasped hands with amusement. "Well, would you look at that! Sammy's gotten himself a lover! And she's actually _alive_?" Dean moved forward and punched Lucifer in the face. Good thing too, or I would've done it myself. "Listen here, you son of a bitch." Dean growled, hands fisted in Lucifer's shirt, "You're human now. Which means, you'll feel pain like one too. Now you're going to tell us what we want to know." Lucifer sighed, unfazed by his threats, despite having blood dripping from his nose. "Oh, Dean. Do you really think it will be that easy?" Castiel moved forward, angel blade in his hand, but he stopped before he reached Lucifer.

"I've been through torture you can't even _imagine_. My father might've made me into one of _you_ ," A disgusted look replaced the smirk he had in his face, "He might've taken my grace away, but he didn't take the memories. I still remember. The _torture_. How _pain_ feels like. You can torture me all you like. I've felt it all. Being imprisoned wasn't enough for dear old dad." Lucifer said, and Castiel lowered his angel blade. I glared at him. He doesn't get to do that, make himself the victim. Not after what he did to Sam. But something made me look at Castiel, and the sickened look in his eyes filled me with dread. Castiel can read minds and Lucifer is human now. If Lucifer is telling the truth, the only way we would be able to get information out of him is if he tells us willingly. I decided to ignore the fucked up sympathy I felt for him.

He doesn't deserve my sympathy. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Lucifer spoke. " _However_ , I am not against making deals." I stared at him incredulously. "You want to make a fucking deal? Have you forgotten where you stand now?" I spat, glaring at him. I noticed from the corner of my eye, Castiel staring at Sam and I's clasped hands with a frown on his face, but it quickly changed back to his usual expression when he caught me looking. Lucifer smirked at me, but I can see that my comment irritated him. "Well, if you are as clever as I think you are, then you know the only way you'll be able to know anything I know, is to take the deal."

I rolled my eyes. Flattering me isn't going to get you anywhere, buddy. "Information exchanged for?" Sam finally spoke, and I observed the way Lucifer's eyes seemed to light up, but he didn't taunt Sam this time. "Help me get my grace back." Lucifer replied simply. The fuck did he just say? I scoffed. No matter how important this information was, making deals with the Devil is out of the question. "The way I see it, I was there when the Darkness was first locked away. I'm your only chance to defeat my dear aunt." He said smugly like we have no choice but to accept his deal. "And then what, huh? You don't need us, what can we possibly do to help?" I was _infuriated_. I snapped my fingers, "Bam, we're dead, and then it's just you and the Darkness."

It was way before I became a hunter, but I remembered the apocalypse well. Of course, I didn't know it was the actual apocalypse, but I remembered the series of disasters occurring around the world. Reports of seemingly normal people suddenly going ballistic and attacking their friends and family members. It was a tough year, and it took a while to recover. I don't even know why I felt so much more rage towards Lucifer, especially considering the fact that I never even met him before today.

Lucifer did not seem happy with my response at all. His smirk disappeared from his face, and I felt a bit of pride being able to have accomplished making the Devil angry. I know it's petty, and like I said before, I didn't understand this rage towards Lucifer. Of course I didn't like him for obvious reasons, but this feels like something else. "Stupid human," Lucifer snapped, "Without me, this world will _burn_. You will send every living thing on this planet to their doom. All for your pride?" I felt that unfamiliar rage rising up in me and I was about to lash out, but Sam must've been able to tell as I felt myself being pulled out of the room.

Dean and Castiel joined us in the library. "What was that, Y/N? I've never seen you so angry." Dean rubbed his face, looking tired. I suddenly felt embarrassed, as I realized I almost lost control. I squeezed the wound on my arm behind my back, a bad habit I have to keep my facial expressions neutral. "I'm sorry guys, I don't know what's wrong with me lately. First with the vamps this morning and..." My voice trailed and I looked at them ashamed.

"Alright, you know what?" Sam broke the awkward silence, "It's been a long day for all of us. I say we go to bed and we'll figure it out in the morning." I stayed silent, staring at a random spot on the wall. "I agree. Cas, you're welcome to stay here for the night." Dean was already walking to his room, patting Castiel on his back as he went past. I nodded, heading to my room to do the same. I changed into shorts and a black t-shirt, before attending to the wound on my arm. Jesus Christ, it's a lot worse than I thought it was. Fortunately, it wasn't bad enough to need stitches and I cleaned the wound before wrapping a fresh roll of gauze around it.

I sat down on my bed, preparing myself for an uncomfortable night's sleep, when I heard voices coming from Dean's room. His room isn't far from mine, and if I concentrated enough, I could hear them. I could hear Castiel and Dean talking, but I wasn't going to be nosy and listen in, until I heard my name. "What about Y/N? She has gotten reckless lately." I could hear Castiel say, sounding frustrated. I felt a hot flush spread across my cheeks and I wanted to stop listening, but my curiosity overcame me. "Y/N is a capable hunter, she can take care of herself. We all have our bad days, Cas. Today just happens to be Y/N's." Dean said in my defense.

Castiel didn't seem to agree. "A bad day that almost got all three of you _killed_ if I wasn't there! How many more bad days will she have before that actually happens?" I held my breath as Dean stayed silent. "You know what? I'm tired. We'll talk about this in the morning." No one spoke for a while and it remained silent. "Very well, Dean. I will see you in the morning." I heard the telltale sign of Castiel's wings, signifying his departure. I stared at the wall for a few more seconds before collapsing against my bed and stared at the ceiling instead. I messed up on a few hunts before, but none of them had this bad of an outcome. Research was the one thing I never messed up on, and I'm good at it! Well, _was_. I let out a sigh.

Well, one thing's for sure. I'm definitely not going to be sleeping tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> NO HATE! It is unnecessary and rude and not tolerated. Criticism is accepted, of course. If you liked it, please leave a kudo or a comment, or even both! Also unnecessary, but appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
